It is known that when an electronic product or equipment operates at high speed, the chips or electronic components of the electronic product or equipment at the same time generates high heat. The heat will accumulate inside the electronic equipment to deteriorate the operation efficiency thereof. Therefore, it is necessary to arrange a thermal module in the electronic equipment to dissipate the heat generated by the chips. In some cases, a heat exchanger is further mounted in the electronic equipment to circulate the air inside and outside the electronic equipment so as to more efficiently dissipate the heat out of the electronic equipment.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional heat exchanger 20 has multiple radiating fins, which together define multiple heat dissipation flow ways 22. The hot air enters the heat exchanger 20 and becomes cold air by means of heat exchange. The cold air is then exhausted from the heat exchanger 20 to complete a thermal cycle.
The radiating fins of the conventional heat exchanger are piled up to save material cost and achieve better heat exchange efficiency. The radiating fins have a very thin thickness and thus a relatively weak structural strength. When assembled or installing the heat exchanger, the radiating fins are often incautiously damaged due to collision. As a result, the ratio of defective products is high.